Perfectville
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: Four kids that are judged for their differences.


Perfectville

A long time ago there was a village between two big, magical mountains where the world was perfect, and so were the people. In the oldest part of the land, there lived four kids who were judged by their differences, so everyone thought of them strangely. People did not like them so everyone avoided them. In the house there was a 15 years old girl names Alice, a 16 years old boy named Thomas, a girl named Rebecca, she was 13 and Diego who was 12. Both of the older kids took care of the younger ones. They were not perfect because Rebecca and Diego were not as tall and brave as the other citizens, while Alice and Thomas were too proud of themselves, but this worked pretty well for them while they lived together. Alice and Thomas always helped Rebecca and Diego stand up for themselves.

Since the rest of the people in "Perfect Land" did not like the four kids, most of the time they stayed home by themselves and did not go out. They just couldn't stand receiving all the mean glares and hear people say bad things about them as they walked by. They grew tired of always having to stay in and not even being able to go out for ice-cream, or just to take a walk, so one day they all decided to leave the house and go for a walk… a real walk!

The youngest kids, Rebecca and Diego, were scared going out, they thought they were not worthy of walking in the same streets as the perfect people, but Alice and Thomas made them believe that they were… they were both so proud! As soon as they stepped outside of their house, they could feel the hate from their neighbors coming towards them. They heard the mean words and saw the glances. The younger kids started to cry, but the older ones were walking with their heads up high, with the youngest ones behind them like little ducklings, blocking out all the hate they were receiving. They were all walking to the park, where they could then hide under the shadow of a big tree and feel secure outdoors for once.

The walk to the park went smoothly for the first 5 minutes, but all of a sudden an older woman walks up in front of them and stops them.

"Halt! Where are you going you unperfected creatures?" she was tall, blonde and with eyes as bright as the sun on a summer day. "Do not go over this section of the village, you are not allowed! It is already enough that people like you are able to live in a land so perfect! You must go back home and never try to come back!" Her words rang loud and clear in the ears of Rebecca and Diego who were starting to cry. How could a woman who looked so perfect be so evil?

"Do not speak to us like that! We are still human, you know? Even though we are not as perfect as you, we are still the same kind as you and we should not be treated differently!" Roared Thomas.

"I am sure we are not the only ones who are imperfect, like you like to call us" said Alice "I believe there are thousands of us living in this village, but they are all too afraid to stand up for themselves, but we are not, we are the proud ones!"

Alice's words were words of truth, she could not have said it any better and as soon as the last word rolled down her tongue, there was a big noise coming from just down the street, like the noise of many voices talking. Alice had spoken the truth, there were thousands of inhabitants who were not perfect and they were all showing up now, after Alice spoke those words of truth. Rebecca and Diego came out from behind of their eldest friend's backs, where they were hiding. They were all incredulous to see so many not perfect people, more of their own kind. Some people in the crowd were too big, some too small, someone's hair was not perfectly straight and their skin was not perfectly colored. They were all so different, yet beautiful. They were all coming together with Alice, Thomas, Rebecca and Diego to stand up for themselves and fight for equality. Something that seemed so hard to do by themselves was now so easy if all together. Tears of joy rolled down the elder people who all gathered around the four heroes and thanked them profusely.

The inhabitants of Perfect Land now seemed so scared and tiny compared to the big population of 'Imperfects'. Diego, Rebecca, Thomas and Alice were all so proud of themselves, and happy, even though they were not perfect. Thanks to their pride, they were able to defeat an entire population. This taught them all that it is always better and easier to overcome something when you have more people helping you. If you do not stand up for yourself during a hard time you will never see how many people are willing to help you.


End file.
